Game Play
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Sequel to One More Chance. The family fun adventures of the Kudo family.


**I've returned with the sequel to One More Chance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Game Play**

Bodies melded together in a bed of white crumpled sheets. The dark room was filled with body heat and soft sighs, moans, and other pleasurable sounds. Great Detective of the East Kudo Shinichi grasped his wife of five years, Kudo Shiho, hips as she kissed his lean but muscular arms and trailed up to his shoulder and neck. Lovingly, he kissed the woman beneath him as he guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch inside her delicate softness and began a sensual rhythm.

"Shinichi," Shiho gasped when he pulled away from her trembling, swollen lips and nipped her jaw line.

Her hands and fingers gently caressed the smooth muscle of his back and around the smooth bronze expanse of streamlined muscle and sinew tapering down to a taut flat abdomen. A pleasurable groan came form Shinichi as his wife left a burning touch across his body. Their bodies were pressed even closer. Their breathing became erratic. His strokes increased, fast and deep. Her hips rose to meet his urgent thrusts. They moved in total harmony with no interruptions whatsoever until a loud cry broke the couple's intimate moment.

Shinichi stared at Shiho with a reluctant look but she shook her head disapproving. It was official. Their night of passion was ruined. He rolled off of her with a grunt of displeasure and left the bed to put on his red plaid boxers, his fleece pajama pants, and a white t-shirt that was on the hardwood floor.

"Are you going to get your son? How sweet," Shiho teased her husband after her misplaced night clothes, which were one of Shinichi's over-sized t-shirt, were back on her flushed body.

"Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't," he smiled as he opened the door only to see his son sniffling with red puffy eyes and his chestnut hair disheveled.

"What's wrong Kichirou?" Shinichi bent down and picked him up.

Kichirou wiped his tears and hugged his father's neck, "Tou-san," he whimpered, "I had a bad dweam."

"It's okay buddy. Do you want to sleep with me and your mother tonight," he said soothingly.

The three year old nodded and buried his face in the crook of Shinichi's neck. Shiho watched the scene with a tender smile. Her son…their son was a spitting image of both. Kichirou had her turquoise eyes and sometimes behaves like her on occasions. But he looked exactly like his father. Their face, hair, and detective abilities were alike. Kichirou was always fond of hearing his father reading a Sherlock Holmes's novel and talk about all the cases he solved during his early years. Another trait that Kichirou picked up was Shinichi's love for soccer. Whenever they had the chance, Shinichi and Kichirou would always play one-on-one soccer matches either in the front yard of the house or at the local park that were a couple of blocks away. The small boy was a one of a kind; intelligent, athletic, and adorable.

Shinichi carefully walked towards the bed and laid Kichirou in the middle next to Shiho as he climbed in after.

"It seems we have a guest sleeping with us tonight huh?" Shiho's melodic voice rang through.

Kichirou quickly snuggled into his mother's open arms as she kissed his forehead gently. "I was s-sc-scared okaa-san. It was horwible," he shook and breathed deeply.

Shiho tightened her arms around the little boy and began to sing a lullaby into his ear, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Soon she heard his shallow breaths as he finally fell asleep. "Good night, Kichirou."

Shinichi sat up in the bed, "Is he asleep?"

Shiho looked up and gave him a warning glare, "Yes, but nothing is going to happen tonight tantei-kun."

He chuckled nervously and shuddered at her deadly voice, "Of course not! I was just asking in general, baro," his face red of embarrassment.

No words were coming from his wife and that really made him nervous. "Shiho?" He tapped her shoulder. "Shiho? Shiho!" Shinichi whispered her name a little bit too loud.

"What?" She turned her head towards him. "You're going to wake him up."

"Gomen," he said softly, "I just wanted to hold you two in my arms."

A small chuckle left the young mother's lips, "Liar. As I said before, Shinichi, you don't have to ask for my permission."

He scooted closer to her body and slipped both of his arms around her and Kichirou in a protective embrace with his face buried in the crook of her pale neck. "Good night Shiho," he mumbled.

"Good night, Shinichi," she sighed as she fell into a deep slumber.

**The Next Morning…**

Turquoise eyes opened to the sunlight that penetrated through the beige curtains and illuminated the quiet bedroom. Their body moved forward only to be pulled back by a pair of slender arms.

'_Ok-okaa-san?'_ Kichirou turned his head and saw his mother sleeping peacefully as her arms tightened around his mid-section and his father's arm draped over them.

He yawned and gently removed the arms that were locked around him. He stealthily rolled off the bed as his tiny feet landed on the floorboards and quietly unlocked the door and left the room as the door closed. Kichirou swiftly ran in the hallway, down the stairs, into the living room, onto the soft tan couch. His small hands reached for the black remote to activate the television in front of him. Without him noticing, the front door was opened. A head poked itself inside with a smile. She tip-toed inside and closed the door quietly. Kichirou's eyes were glued to the cartoon that was on the television.

'Perfect,' the female thought before walking ghostly and crouched behind the couch. Suddenly she jumped up and grasped the tiny boy followed by a 'Gotcha.' The small boy screamed.

Inside the bedroom, Shinichi and Shiho shot up from their bed as the scream traveled through. Shiho quickly dashed from the room after not finding Kichirou next to her. Shinichi also ran frantically to the living room. When they arrived to the room that contained their son their jaws dropped in surprise.

There was a woman tickling Kichirou on the couch. His face was flustered from laughing. And the woman was Yukiko.

"Stop gwandma! Ha ha ha, I give up!" The young boy giggled as his body tried to wiggle away from his grandmother.

"Oi, kaa-san, why are you here so early?" Shinichi yawned before giving an annoyed expression.

"Good morning okaa-san," Shiho greeted the retired actress.

Yukiko lifted up Kichirou, "Good morning Shiho-chan. Why can't you be polite like your wife, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi ignored her comment then realized the reason he was down here. "Kichirou, why were you screaming?"

Because gwandma surprised me." Kichirou laughed once more.

Shinichi looked at the grandfather clock across the room. It read 8:15 a.m. Then he looked at his mother, "You're here early, why?"

"I wanted to spend a day with my cute grandson! I'll take him wherever he wants to go and that'll leave you two for some 'alone time'," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a smirk as Shinichi blushed.

Kichirou beamed at the news, "Pwetty please otou-san and okaa-san can I go? I'll be a good boy," he snuggled closer to his grandmother.

Shiho moved towards her son and ruffled his already messy hair, "We'll let you go only if you promise not to give your grandmother a hard time. Okay?"

Kichirou nodded furiously, "I'll be very good! Kichirou a good boy!"

She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "That a boy. Now let's get you dressed before you leave."

The little boy jumped from Yukiko's arms, "Yes ma'am!" He said cheerfully and went along with his mother.

"Why don't you and Shiho-chan come with us to the mall? It will be fun and eventful. I heard there will be plenty of sales," Yukiko asked as her son froze at the word 'sale'.

"Er…yeah…sure," Shinichi answered hesitantly with a nervous expression in his eyes. The last time he went to the mall with Shiho, he had blisters on his feet for days just by walking around that hell-hole for six hours nonstop. But it had its benefits. His adoring wife took pity on him and gave him a soothing massage along with small kisses as an apology. _'Maybe it won't be that bad,'_ he thought and shrugged.

"Excellent! I will meet you at the mall in a few," Yukiko squealed and exited out the door before Shinichi had the chance to ask where was she going.

"That's suspicious of okaa-san." He shook his head, "Who am I kidding? Okaa-san is always doing something weird."

"Otou-san! Look at what okaa-san let me wear." Kichirou flew down the stairs.

Shinichi looked at the boy and smirked at his attire, "So it looks like we have a soccer star in our house, ne Shiho?"

Kichirou was wearing a jersey from his and Shinichi's favorite team, the Tokyo Spirits, with a pair of jeans and a customized letter jacket with his first name initials. "I'm famous! Am I okaa-san?"

Shiho nodded, "You sure are. Just like your death magnet detective of a father," she smirked at her husband who sweat dropped at her sarcasm.

Kichirou became puzzled, "Otou-san, what's a dea-de…that thing okaa-san said?" He glanced at his father for the answer.

Shinichi rubbed his head and chuckled nervously, looking over to his wife for help.

She shook her head meaning, 'It's all on you.'

He sighed dejectedly and answered, "It means an attraction. A magnet attracts items as I attracted people…er…well…umm," the detective tried to find a better word other than 'dead'. "I attracted cases! The ones I always tell you about before you go to bed."

His wife chuckled softly, "Bravo Shinichi tantei-kun," she teased then noticed Yukiko wasn't here. "Where's your mother?"

"She told us to meet her at the mall after we finish dressing. We'll leave around thirty minutes when you and I get into our clothes." Shinichi said as he started to walk upstairs to their bedroom.

Shiho turned back to Kichirou, "Do you want any breakfast?"

A stomach grumble from the three year old confirmed her question before he could open his mouth.

"Come on, lets fix you a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Does that sound good?" She held his hand as they went into the kitchen.

Patting his stomach, he agrees, "Yum, yum with blueberry jam and orange juice!"

Shiho went over to the refrigerator and took out the necessary ingredients and brought it over to the counter beside the stove. Kichirou seated himself at the table as his mother began to crack open the eggs and season it with black pepper, whisked it together, and poured it into the skillet.

Moments later, Shinichi came in silently and whispered to his son. "You have a phone call from grandma. She wants to speak to you but take it to your room, okay?"

Kichirou was handed Shinichi's cell phone and complied to talk upstairs.

As he left the room, Shinichi smirked at his wife who was engrossed with the eggs. He moved closer to her. Without making any sounds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a tiny kiss on her creamy neck, "I have great news," he whispered.

Shiho turned off the fire under the pan and rotated in his arms, "What kind of news would that be that makes you so happy," she saw the table empty behind him, "and that caused our child to leave?"

Shinichi bent his head down, "When was the last time we made love?" His lips were dangerously close to hers, hands pulled her body flushed against his, ocean blue eyes gazed at her lustily.

Shiho splayed her hand across the back of his neck, "With or without interruptions," her minty breath tickled his nose.

An ever so soft lips caressed hers gently, "Without," he said full of husky longing in his voice.

A malleable moan left his wife's lips, "About ten months ago. You have a plan don't you?" Delicate fingers lightly touched the frame of his face, trailing down from his nose, down to his soft cheekbones, and finally his pink lips.

Her husband nestled his head in between the curve of her neck, "Kaa-san wants Kichirou to stay over with her and otou-san tonight," he pressed a kiss on her shoulder, "and that means that we have the whole night," he nibbled on her ear, "to make love," he lowered his hands as it slipped underneath the material of the cotton t-shirt.

"I want to love you here," Shinichi sensually licked Shiho's parted lips, "here," he roamed his hands around the planes of her stomach and traveled up to her breasts, "and most importantly," he trailed lower to her most secretive place as her breath increased to short bursts, "here."

Shiho hummed in pure pleasure in anticipation of what's in store later tonight. She tightened her hold around his neck and said, "For how long?" Her lips brushed against his.

Shinichi groaned, "Till dawn my dear," and engulfed her lips for an intoxicating yet fierce kiss.

A moan of satisfaction was heard from the woman as his tongue prodded against her bottom lip. Shiho parted her mouth enough for his tongue to slip between her lips. Their tongues danced and curled, feeding from the sweetness of each others mouth. Shinichi ran his fingers through Shiho's hair as he slightly tilted her head for a better angle as they continued to explore one another. He moved over her lips hungrily and brought her deeper into the kiss. Shiho loosened her grasp and gently pulled away for air as she left the kiss lingering between them.

"Wow," Shinichi's breath was deep, shuddering, hot, and moist.

Shiho forced the breath from her lungs as her lips were parted, pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood. Seconds later, a pitter patter of feet came running fast.

The flushed male separated from his equally flushed partner, "I will be right back," he kissed her cheek and exited the kitchen just as Kichirou entered.

His eyes widened at the disheveled state of his mother. "Did you and tou-san have a big fight?" He asked innocently.

Shiho arched an eyebrow at the question, "What make you think your father and I had a fight?" Her tone was full of amusement as she folded her arms.

The boy took in her appearance and deduced what he thought was correct, "First, you look like a tomato, second, your hair is messy and you are breathing like this," he demonstrated how Shiho was breathing in quick breaths. "Then when I was talking to gwandma, I heard strange noises."

"Y-you heard all of that upstairs?" Shiho said as the blush was permanent on her face.

Kichirou nodded and tapped his chin, "Kind to think of it, the sound was high-pitched followed by a deep one…"

"That's well…how much did he teach you on detective skills?" She asked, swiftly turning the stove top on and resumed scrambling the eggs.

Kichirou took his seat at the table again. "A lot. Like a bazillion loads of things!"

Minutes later, a spoonful of blueberry jam was added to the toast, the eggs were plated, and the bacon right beside it.

Shiho placed Kichirou's breakfast in front of him as his face became sad, "But I don't like it when you and tou-san fight. It makes me very very sad."

An understanding smile crept upon the mother, "Kichirou," she spoke softly, "Your father and I love each other and we would never argue. There is nothing to worry about." She pinched his cheeks, "Eat your breakfast so we can go to the mall to meet up with your grandmother."

The mini detective grinned and dug into his food. "I wove you okaa-san!"

A peck on a forehead answered back, "I love you too, Kichirou."

"I guess the father and husband doesn't get an 'I love you' I suppose?" The tall figure leaned against the doorway, pretending to be hurt.

Kichirou nibble on his toast as his wide turquoise eyes stared at Shinichi, "I wove you too tou-san! You're the bestest!"

Shinichi chuckled, "Love you too son." He turned his attention to Shiho, "Do you love me, Shiho?" His eyes twinkled mischievously and his lips curled into a smirk.

Shiho scoffed and retorted, "We will see later tonight. Now excuse me as I go take a shower."

Shinichi gaped at her retreating figure, "Oi, Shiho," his voice faltered as she continued on without acknowledging him. He sighed and went over to the counter to grab a slice of bread and moved over to the refrigerator for a red apple.

Kichirou finished his toast and started on the strip of bacon. "Tou-san, were you and kaa-san fighting?" He asked.

The detective almost dropped his bread that was now covered in peanut butter. "Why would you say that son?"

Kichirou shrugged, "I heard noises downstairs when I was talking to gwandma and okaa-san was all red and she was breathing hard."

A light pink blush dusted Shinichi's face as is son imitated what he heard. "No-no! It wasn't a fight. We were just playing…erhm…playing the radio on her phone."

Kichirou stared at his father with the same look that Shiho gives him when he's lying but nodded as an acceptance…for now. "When are you gonna solve any cases tou-san?"

Shinichi chewed on his peanut butter bread thoughtfully, "I don't know actually. It's been a while since I did a case."

"How long ago?"

A tender smile played on the twenty-five year old lips, "Since you were born, Kichirou. I stopped working as a detective temporarily to take care of you."

Confusion was written in Kichirou's eyes, "But why?"

"You're my priority first son. You and your mother are way more important to me than being a detective. You two come first before anything, even me," Shinichi answered after finishing his small breakfast. "When I'm called to a case, I'll take you with me that day. Okay, champ?"

He grinned as the mini version of him cheered happily. "I wanna be just like you when I get bigger."

Shinichi went over to his son and lifted him up on his back for a piggy ride. "You're on your way son," he laughed when Shiho came back in with a purple turtleneck and black jeans.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked with a hint of playfulness over her cool exterior.

"Yeah! Otou-san said that he is going to take me to one of his cases," Kichirou boasted with a fist pump.

An eyebrow rose towards Shinichi. Shiho closed in on him, "Exactly what kind of cases are you bringing him to?" Her eyes narrowed as her lips were pressed tightly together.

Shinichi knew precisely what to say to his wife, "You know simple cases? Like mysteries, Shiho. I'll make sure that it's not an 'm' case," he winked at her with a smile.

Instead of a nod of agreement, Shiho smirked, "Who are you trying to fool? Don't underestimate me."

"I would never try to lie to you my love," he put on his best puppy face.

"Hmph, nice try Shinichi, but it's not going to work. You can take him to one of your cases but I swear if my little boy is traumatized, I'll hurt you. Remember that." She went past him and left the house to enter the passenger side of the car.

"Okaa-san is scary," Kichirou shivered.

"You got that right," Shinichi felt his blood run cold from the light harmless threat.

The father-son duo made their way outside. Shinichi buckled Kichirou in the car seat and then seated himself in the driver's seat. He started up the car and eased out of the driveway onto the streets. I was quiet for a few moments as Shiho stared out of the window until Kichirou broke it.

"Please don't hurt tou-san." He whispered.

Shinichi's brows furrowed, "Eh? No one's going to hurt me Kichirou. What are you talking about?"

The boy hid his face as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Okaa-san said that she was gonna hurt you. Wemember?"

Shiho turned her head back towards her son, "You remind me of myself when I was younger you know?" She smiled.

Kichirou looked up, "Huh? Weally?"

She nodded and wiped the single tear off with her thumb. "Yep, I used to be sad when I thought my parents were fighting. What did I tell you earlier?"

"That you and tou-san wove each other."

"That's right. Your father knew I was joking. Please don't cry anymore son, because when you cry, it makes me sad," she replied.

Shinichi chuckled lightly as he focused on the road and smirked at what his son was going to say next.

Kichirou smiled brightly and said, "Otou-san, I did it! Okaa-san did cry before and I got her to say it!"

The mother twitched then frown, "Damn detectives," she murmured as she sank back into her seat.

Both males laughed loudly at the mute person.

"I never thought that you were a soft person Shiho," Shinichi snickered as Shiho glared at him then gazed out of the window. He looked at her sideways, "Aww c'mon don't tune me out," he grinned while halting the car at a red light.

Kichirou stayed silent and listened intently.

"Hmph, what are you going to do about it, Shinichi," she sighed as her eyes darted back to him.

The light turned green and the car accelerated. His left hand grasped hers and lifted towards his lips for a small brush. "Don't be upset," Shinichi murmured while squeezing her hand in his own.

"Who says I'm upset? Jumping to conclusions as always huh?" Shiho chuckled at his new developed frown.

His blue eyes narrowed at the road as he mumbled something incoherently.

Suddenly, Kichirou's eyes widened as he recognized the place beside him. "We're here! We're here! I can't wait to play with some Germans! They are so cool!" His stubby hands clapped excitedly.

Both parents' eyes widened at the statement. _'Germans? Why would he think let alone play with German people?'_ They thought before disregarding it as something their son saw on a movie once.

Shinichi drove into the parking lot and parked the car. The small family exited the car and went inside the busy mall.

Inside, people were in herds. There were a majority group of teens and families in each department store they passed by. Shinichi surveyed his surroundings with a frown, "It's too impossible to find okaa-san in this hell-hole."

A hand not too gently thumped his head.

"Oi! What was that for!"

Kichirou snickered while Shiho cut his whining off with a glare, "Watch your language," she scolded and took Kichirou's hand as they went through the crowds.

Soon they came to a clearing in front of the food court. Kichirou darted his head back and forth in search of his grandmother. "Where's gwandma?"

Shiho pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number while Shinichi searched for specific departments his mother would be in. Fortunately, he found one store and shivered in fear as he went inside to check. It was the shoe department, shoes beyond a woman's imagination.

A voice answered the phone, "Hello Shiho-chan! I see you all made it here," Yukiko's said through the speaker.

"Yes, but it seems that we can't find you and Shinichi is looking at each department right now."

In one of the department stores, Yukiko gingerly touched the small device in front of her. Her finger traced around the cool metal. "Don't worry. I bet Kichirou knows where I am. May I speak to him?"

Shiho agreed and gave her phone to her son, "It's grandma."She said you now where's she located."

Kichirou smiled and spoke into the phone. As he was talking, Shinichi appeared back from the dreaded store with a scowl.

His wife blinked twice then smirked at his unknown despair. "What's the matter tantei-kun? A couple of women trampled over you?"

The disarrayed man scoffed, "Trampled? Yeah right, more like a stampede," he dusted off his jacket. "Did you call her?"

"She's talking to Kichirou on the phone right now."

Kichirou pressed the end button, "Otou-san, okaa-san, follow me! Gwandma is not far from here!" He waved them over and took off into the crowds.

Alarmed, Shinichi and Shiho ran after the boy. "Kichirou! Wait for us," Shinichi yelled as he pushed through the people, mumbling apologies, with Shiho right behind him.

More and more people crowded their vision from the child and soon he was nowhere to be found. Realizing that he lost sight of his son, Shinichi let out a frustrated growl and stopped.

"Why'd you stopped?" Shiho asked then paled when she saw the expression of anger oh his face.

The people surrounding them slowly began to disperse as they got a better look around. _'Which way could he go?'_ Shinichi felt Shiho's hand grasping his shoulder in a tight grip.

"Find him," her voice quivered with a tone of worry. "Go find him, Shinichi," she said a little bit louder.

"Shiho, calm down, Kichirou is somewhere in one of these stores and he is not kidnapped. Since he knows where okaa-san is located, we should search the most obvious places." He chuckled, "You've been stressing out and been emotional lately. Are you pregnant again?"

The woman huffed at the comment, "Idiot, this is not the time to joke. Use your so-called detective skills to find our son or I will do it myself!"

As the words left her mouth, a slip of paper floated from above and landed on top of Shinichi's head. She frowned then a curious look took place. Shinichi was puzzled by Shiho's stare, "Is there something on my face?"

Shiho slowly shook her head and pointed towards the paper, "No, but there's a piece of paper on top of your head."

Taking the unknown paper from his hair, Shinichi noticed that it was a note…a note from Kichirou! Electric blue eyes read over the letter and they shone with excitement as his lips curled to an all-knowing smirk that everyone in the country knew about. "So that's how it is," Shinichi murmured as his hand cupped his chin, "Very clever."

"Now is not the time for one of your games," Shiho hissed, "We have to find…"

The inactive detective shushed his wife with his finger, "But this is a game Shiho. And we're starring in it all thanks to a certain actress and her grandson."

The scientist sighed in relief, _'He's okay,'_ then groaned in irritation, "If your mother has Kichirou then let's go find them."

"It's not that simple. They can be anywhere in this place so it's going to be tiring. Plus, it's a hunt… a scavenger hunt." Shinichi entwined their hands, "I have a feeling that they might be in the toy store."

The two adults began their quest of the scavenger hunt/ special edition of hide-and-go-seek. They walked a couple of feet and saw the toy store a few paces down. Small children and some of their parents entered and some exited with bags of toys in their hands.

"Kichirou and okaa-san are definitely in there I bet," Shinichi smirked as they went inside then became puzzled. Shiho was also confused. There were only three people and none of them were Yukiko and Kichirou.

"Didn't your mother say she was supposed to buy toys for him?"

"That's stra…"

"Is that The Great Detective Of the East Kudo Shinichi?" A sales clerk gasped in surprise and pointed at the said person.

Shinichi turned around and a female in her teens waved him over. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe that you're actually here!" Her brown twinkled with a pleasant smile.

"Go to your adoring public Mr. Detective," Shiho teased.

Shinichi merely smiled and went over to the register. "Uh yes, I'm shopping with my wife for our son," he said slowly, wondering why did the girl called him.

"Son?" The girl murmured, "I heard someone telling me about one's son. Hmmm, but whose son?"

The detective sweat dropped as Shiho stayed by the entrance uninterested.

"Ma'am…" Shinichi started until the teen shushed him.

"Oh yeah I remember now! This famous actress, who was with this adorable boy, came by earlier and gave me this note for you! Kudo Yukiko just keeps getting younger and younger everyday," she rambled on.

Shiho's head jerked at the sudden information, _'Did she just say…"_

"Do you know where they went off to?" The clerk nodded, "Yep, they went in the right direction of the electronic and sport stores and here's the note," she handed the paper to him with a smile, "It was a pleasure to meet you Kudo-san!"

Shinichi gratefully smiled and thanked the teen then bid her goodbye as he and Shiho left the store.

"Kichirou is having fun with me and this special someone! It seems that you two came across the toy store in search for him. Don't worry Shin-chan there's only…a few more notes around the mall. Good luck solving the scavenger!" Shinichi read out loud, "There is another clue at a place that sparkles. It's rich and extravagant."

"Your mother sure does love surprises," Shiho said after listening to the next clue.

Shinichi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but this mall doesn't have anything that's sparkling or extravagant," he mumbled.

Shiho took a look around the area then rolled her eyes at her clueless husband, _'Only Shinichi can be dense about holidays and his own birthday.'_

"Unless," he continued then his eyes lit up brightly as the surroundings clicked to him, "Large crowds, families, and toys." He turned to the left and saw a giant decorated tree in the center, "Christmas! It's almost Christmas! It's the tree that's been sparkling!"

"And one point goes to the dense rusty detective." Shiho applauded with a teasing and sarcastic smirk, "Bravo, you're losing your touch."

"Oi, oi, oi! It's bad enough that I forgot about the holidays but now I have to hear it from my wife who didn't bother to tell me?"

She simply shrugged, "It was more interesting this way. Who else is going to keep you in line?"

He sighed, "You and your tortuous ways Shiho."

**OOO**

"How long do you think that otou-san and okaa-san will find us gwandma?" Kichirou asked while playing with a remote control car.

Yukiko smiled at her grandson, "Oh, I'd say in the next thirty minutes or so. I have a hunch that he forgot about a special holiday that's coming up and is having a mental breakdown."

"Ha ha yeah, tou-san cluwless," Kichirou laughed as the little red car swiveled around a clothing rack and did a back flip.

"Are you having fun Kichirou?" Yukiko asked while slipping on a disguise as an elderly lady with a light gray wig and a wrinkled mask for an appearance of an eighty year old.

The boy nodded happily at his grandmother.

"I have two more surprises for you so we got to get a move on before Shin-chan catches up. Okay?"

He nodded once again and they swiftly left the department with the toy car spinning in front of them.

**OOO**

"Damn it all," Shinichi swore under his breath, "That's a negative for the electronics store. I mean it has all of the necessities for a little boy for their cars!"

Shiho chuckled at her distressed spouse. _'It's believable that he's having a hard time since there are a lot of people here. Yukiko-san is really ringing his head with all of these clues especially when Kichirou is with her. So far we've been to twenty out of the thirty stores and I'm quite amazed he's not tired yet. What surprises do they have next?'_ She wondered thoughtfully.

As for Shinichi he was thinking of something similar, _'How in the hell is she beating me to these places? I've searched most of this place and still no sign of them. Where will be their final destination after all the clues are found?'_ _'I've checked every place that Kichirou would go. I know it's irrelevant to look at where okaa-san would go in since she's shopping for him.'_ He stopped for a moment as a flashback entered his mind from earlier in the parking lot.

_Flashback- "We're here! I can't wait to play with some Germans! They are so cool!"- End Flashback_

The detective made his way to a bench in front of a small pond and sat down in agitation. "What did he mean about Germans?"

A small hand cupped his cheek and brought his face to their direction. "Solved anything yet," Shiho asked.

Shinichi gazed into her turquoise eyes and smiled, "About ¾ of it. I'm trying to figure out why Kichirou mentioned playing with Germans in the parking lot. And from the clues okaa-san made her move to the next store at least five minutes before we came to where they were previously."

"It seems to me that you need a little motivation otherwise this would've been over."

"And what motivation do you have in mind? Sarcastic remarks?" He taunted.

Shiho gave no response and closed the gap between them, sealing their lips in a soft caress. They pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Was that suppose to be my motivation," Shinichi smirked and rested his forehead against hers.

A smirk also followed Shiho, "Maybe or there's mistletoe above our heads."

Deciding not to respond to the tease he slowly leaned forward to close the very short distance until he heard a…bark?

The two adults turned their attention to the family in front of them. _'This is irony at its best.'_ Shinichi and Shiho thought as they sweat dropped.

The supposedly irony for Kudo Shinichi was his son's words. Right in front of him as they passed by was a German family and the little girl of the family was playing with a brown toy dog.

Immediately lightning struck the detective's head. _'A toy dog? Germans? Dog…Germans. Germans and a dog? That's it! A German Sheppard!'_ His trademark grin was noticed by his wife.

'_Hmph, the Great Detective is back,'_ she thought. "I see that you've found the last piece to the puzzle?"

Shinichi stood up and took Shiho's hand, "Yup and it's time for us to go to the pet shop." He pulled her up and both sprinted to the pet store.

Dodging people and passing a few stores later they saw Kichirou happily playing with a reddish brown German Sheppard puppy and next to him was…an elderly lady?

Kichirou seemed to notice to parent's presence and turned around to see them staring outside the window. The puppy in his arms barked excitedly and licked the side of his face affectionately. "Otou-san, okaa-san in here!" He waved and the old woman beside him giggled.

"Your son is quite entertaining I might say," she said to the couple as they same into the store.

Shinichi glowered at the woman, "Thanks _okaa-san_. Why are you in here dressed like _that_?"

Yukiko scoffed at her son's rudeness. "I thought in this disguise you would freak out that I was nowhere in sight." She removed her mask, "How did you managed to find us and you didn't find the other clues?"

Shinichi bent down with his son and the small puppy, "Kichirou sublimely told me with about the Germans in the car," he said simply and patted the possibly new addition to their family on the head.

Shiho smiled warmly at seeing how Kichirou was happy with the puppy. Kichirou giggled as the puppy wagged its tail and yipped excitedly when Shinichi gently scratched the underside of its chin. "Dai really like you otou-san," he smiled, "Can we keep him, pwease?"

"You already named him?" Shiho stood next to her mother-in-law.

Kichirou nodded and looked pleadingly to his mother, "I pwomise to take weally good care of him okaa-san." His sea green eyes wavered and his lips quivered.

"He is a great companion for Kichirou and a wonderful guard dog," Yukiko added.

She sighed then gave a curt nod, "I think Dai would be great for you," Kichirou ran into his mother's unexpected arms and hugged her tightly as Dai repeatedly licked Shinichi's face in appreciation. "Thank you, thank you okaa-san!"

"Just make sure you keep up with your side of the deal Kichirou," Shiho hugged her son back.

"Oi, oi, down boy!" Shinichi chuckled at the hyperactive puppy and cradled him in his arms as he stood up.

Yukiko picked up the bags by her feet from their shopping, "If you two don't mind Kichirou and I have a slumber party to get ready for tonight. Are you ready Kichirou?"

"Yay!" The boy said and gave his mother a big wet kiss on her cheek, "Bye-bye okaa-san and otou-san!"

Shinichi ruffled his son's hair as Shiho put him back down, "Be good and don't forget Dai." He handed him the puppy and waved goodbye to his son as the three exited the store.

Shinichi turned to his wife, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure," she answered then grasped his collar and drew his head closer to hers, "So we can 'spend some time' with each other," and pressed a light kiss on his cheek while effortlessly taking the car keys from his pocket and left the pet shop.

The dumbfounded detective stood motionless as he words registered through his jumbled mind. Soon he realized that his wife was long gone and nowhere in sight, Shinichi quickly dashed out of the mall into the parking lot to find Shiho already starting up the car.

"Oi, Shiho!" He ran up to the vehicle and jerked the car door open.

"I see you came out of your stupor, huh?" Shiho smirked at her husband's annoyed facial expression, "Hurry and get in I know you don't want me to keep waiting."

Immediately he sat down in the car and they took off. During the whole ride sexual tension began to rise. Every now and then Shiho would brush her free hand teasingly against Shinichi's thigh with a subtle grin. In return, Shinichi groaned as he felt the hard pulse of his arousal. To him, the ride seems like an endless torture with no way of escaping. Eventually it was all over. Shiho pulled into their driveway and turned off the car. She reached for the door handle when the car door opened itself to reveal Shinichi on the other side with a mysterious grin and his blue eyes a bit darker.

"My, my, what a lovely gentleman we have here," Shiho chuckled and let him her out of the car.

The next move, however, was unpredictable. She found herself pressed against the car and Shinichi's lips fiercely crashed upon hers as his hands gripped her hips. She kissed him back with the same fever. Their lips parted together and their tongues slipped eagerly into their mouths. The raging hunger of the kiss soon became erotic and passionate, eliciting moans from the duo. Tenderly, Shinichi moved away from the kiss and trailed over to her cheek giving two pecks before tilting her head back and pressed a kiss around her neck, across her throat, up to her chin, and finally gently nibbled her collarbone which caused Shiho to gasp in ecstasy and clutch his shoulders.

He pulled back once again, "Do you want to continue this back inside?" He lifted and kissed the back of her hand and grinned even wider.

Shiho simply took his hand and began walking towards the door, unlocked it, and entered the warm house upstairs to their bedroom.

"Let's play a game," she spoke softly into his ear and slid her hands down his flannel shirt.

"I'm listening," Shinichi grazed his lips beneath her ear.

She giggled and led him to their messy bed, "It's a mentality game. Now lie down and relax."

He did as told in expectancy, "Now what happens?"

"Patience Shinichi," Shiho scolded playfully and straddled his waist. She pulled out a piece of cloth from her pockets and binds his hands together with it and tied them over the headboard.

"Shiho, what are you planning to do?" Shinichi squirmed beneath her but groaned when his aching bulge in his pants rubbed against Shiho's heat.

"It's a surprise," she replied while unbuttoning his shirt and planting kisses along the exposed skin she uncovered.

After the last button was undone she undid the button of his jeans and dragged the zipper down. She came back and touched her lips to his. Her fingers tangled themselves in his russet hair then moved lower and raked down his muscular chest, leaving a passing sensation underneath his spine. Shinichi's body quivered as small drops of sweat developed over his heated skin. His hips jerked up when she moved down to his throat and sucked on the pulse point. The restrained hands burst into frenzy as Shiho's devious tongue cascaded from his neck, chest, abdomen, and below.

"Shiho," Shinichi sucked in his breath feeling his jeans being removed and his aroused flesh throbbing in need in his boxers, "Please…I need you," his husky voice pleaded.

"Gave up already? I'm disappointed," Shiho feigned a frown and untied his wrists.

A squeal flew from her mouth as she found herself under Shinichi.

"No fair. That wasn't a mentality game. That was torture," he growled enticingly.

"What do you want me to do about it," she purred.

"Mmmm, nothing instead I'm going to show you how to do it right," he smirked then dipped in for a deep kiss, penetrating his tongue into her crevice.

Shiho moaned helplessly as he sucked her tongue so sensually that her bones felt like they were melting. Before she could engage along with him, Shinichi parted away slightly to suckle her full and throbbing lips. His large hands wandered down to the hem of her turtle neck and lifted it up and over her head when the kiss ended. Lust-filled eyes roamed over the woman pinned on the bed. Her strawberry blonde hair bedraggled, dark sea-green eyes sparkling, pink swollen lips separated, her beautiful face shaded in light pink, breaths short and chest heaving in sync.

"So beautiful," he murmured, "Mine, all mine."

A shudder of pleasure enveloped Shiho seeing Shinichi like this…so primal, possessive, and somewhat it kind of suited him. She watched as his bare chest glistened, giving it a golden glow and his muscled flesh beckoned her to touch. Shinichi was right. This is downright tortuous and he didn't even touch her yet! Shinichi gently touched the smooth skin of her belly and upwards and around her back to unclasp her bra. He lowered his head and traced the flat planes of her stomach. He glided over up to her waist and nibbled on the warm satin skin before coming to her breasts.

"Oh," Shiho released a ragged sigh as Shinichi took one breast inside his mouth and fondled the other. He fed on the tortured peak. She writhed below him, arching her back into his touch. Her hands took a hold of his shirt and withdrew it from his body.

Shinichi detached himself from the pert mound with a soft 'pop'. "Had enough or are you hanging on?" He snickered at her expression of discontentment. "What?"

"Why'd you stop idiot!" Shiho snapped in exasperation.

"Revenge," he said smugly.

Shiho scoffed and fixed a firm glare at him, "You're an insensitive bastar-…"

Shinichi reclaimed her mouth for another kiss. It was light with a feathery caress. Gradually using one hand, he successfully unzipped and discarded Shiho's jeans. Long fingers hooked around her panties and took them off down her long milky legs.

"Better?" Shinichi began to ease his weight on her but was impeded by further actions.

"Not just yet," she, in return, pulled his boxers, "Much better."

Shinichi smiled, "I love you," he said passionately.

"I love you too," she replied with the same emotion, "but I swear I'll kill you if you don't start what you promised – Ah!" She arched in groaning protest as Shinichi buried himself deep inside her. "Damn you," Shiho moaned out loud as she lifted her hips upwards as he grounded his lower body against hers.

Their motion was slow and provocative as each breath turned into agonized gasps from the intense sensation. Slowly he plunged into the warmth between her legs. Shiho gripped his shoulders and encircled herself around his waist to take him further in her depths. His thrusts were fine, subtle, circling movements. She whimpered against him, the feel of his body as he slid inside her. Time leisurely passed by and their lovemaking broadened to long deep strokes and fevering lip-locks. Hips bucked, arched, and collided in perfect sync. The couple's speed became fast and frantic. The volumes of their moans doubled. Shinichi sensed his release approaching and noticed Shiho was also near her limit. He moved inside her a couple of times then jerked violently. He swallowed her cries with his lips as a dizzying explosion of feeling overcame them.

"I-Incredible," Shiho shivered delectably.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her torso and nuzzled her neck affectionately, "Speechless I see?" He hugged her tighter.

Shiho sighed pleasantly, "It was more amazing than I'd ever thought it would," she stroked his cheek.

"Ready for round two?" He asked cheekily with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shiho glared at him then smirked, "Game on."

_**December 25th, Four weeks later**_

"Look what Santa gave me!" Kichirou held up a toy train set along with Yukiko and Dai towards his parents who were sitting on the couch.

"You must've been a very good boy this year?" Shinichi smiled at the boy while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "What'd you think, Shiho/" He turned to his wife who was fidgeting with her fingers in a nervous way, "Shiho, what's wrong?"

Yukiko the mood of the room and quietly left the room, taking Kichirou and Dai with her.

Shinichi gingerly touched his wife's hand, "Shiho tell me what's wrong?"

Shiho finally responded with bright eyes and a soft smile, "I'm pregnant…with twins."

The detective's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

In the other room, Yukiko's voice was heard, "YES! THANK YOU HEAVENS ABOVE!"

**Merry Christmas everybody! I started off the holiday finally publishing the sequel that took me six months to write. Sorry for the cliffhanger but you all know what that means? A third edition will be written…maybe. Anyway I will hopefully update my other stories since I'm on break before school starts back. Hope to get a lot of generous reviews from each and one of you! And thanks to those who read and review 'One More Chance'!**


End file.
